


Watch Me Make The Most Of This

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut written over the summer when Miles was really tiny and before the Mikey fiasco went public. It's Frerard smut though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Make The Most Of This

Gerard woke up one morning with Lindsey sitting upright by his side.  This immediately confused him for several reasons.  For one, she almost never woke up before ten and at the moment, the downstairs grandfather clock was just in the middle of striking eight.  Secondly, she was dressed nicely.  Generally speaking, night owls don't wear full make up and nice clothing at eight in the morning.  On a Saturday nonetheless.

"Good morning, Gee baby," Lindsey smiled, leaning down and kissing her husband.

"Good morning.  Why are you up so early?"  Gerard pushed himself upright and rubbed his eyes, flipping his chocolate-colored hair out of his eyes.  It wasn't as long as it had been even a couple years ago for the last album, but it still hit his eyelashes just enough to be annoying.

"Did you forget, Gerard?  Christa, Alicia, Jamia and I are having a girls' day.  You and the boys get to watch the kids and the puppies at the Ieros'."

Gerard stood up and pulled his robe on over his shoulders.  "Right," he stretched.  He actually knew about this, but he completely forgot the date.

Lindsey walked over and hugged Gerard aroud the waist.  "We've gotta go in an hour, baby.  Shower and shave and make yourself presentable please."  She patted his chest twice.  "I like showing off my man."

Gerard leaned down, cupped his hand on the back of his wife's neck, and pulled her in for a kiss.  She threw her arms around his neck and they stood there for maybe half a minute until a certain little three-year-old appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy, eww!" Bandit groaned, shielding her beady, dark brown eyes with her tiny hands.

Lindsey laughed and broke off the kiss, pulling her daughter into her arms.  "Come on, honey.  Let's get you fed.  Daddy needs to shower."

Gerard watched happily as the two most important girls in his life left his sight.  After standing still for a few moments, he remembered the task at hand and walked to his closet, grabbing a simple black button down top and black slacks.  Lindsey had told him in the past that he looked hot in black.  He pulled the day's clothing into his arms and walked to the bathroom, where he speedily took a nice, hot shower.

~

Gerard, Lindsey, and Bandit arrived at the Iero house at exactly quarter of ten, fifteen minutes earlier than the wives planned to leave for the spa and then the bar.

Bandit happily held on around her father's neck as Lindsey rang the doorbell.  Inside, all nine dogs barked.  "I get to meet Miles today, don't I?" she chirped happily and bounced in Gerard's arms.

"Yes, you will," Gerard smiled and kissed the top of his cheering daughter's head.  Because she had begged and begged that morning, Lindsey pulled her dark brown hair up into two pigtails, save for her bangs that momentarily swung back and forth as she squirmed to be set down.  Kids.

As Gerard carefully set down his jumper-clad little girl, Jamia pulled open the door.  "Lindsey, Gerard, you're early," she smiled.

"We figured Bee would want to meet Miles as soon as possible."  Lindsey hugged her friend, who hugged back happily.

"Of course," Jamia laughed and pulled the door open further to let the family inside.  "Frank is giving him a bottle in the kitchen right now.  Come on in."

Bandit practically sprinted through the door as fast as her little three-year-old legs could carry her.  Gerard smiled to Jamia as they entered.  "Are your girls this hyper?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"Always," Jamia laughed.

By the time Gerard and Lindsey caught up to their daughter, she had already been distracted by Cherry and Lily in the living room.  All of the Iero puppies sat on the couches and chairs, curled up and relaxing.  The three girls sat in a circle on the floor playing with Barbie dolls.  Both of the twins held the dolls that were clearly bought by their father: a punk-looking doll with short pink hair and tattoos.  Bandit had grabbed a dark brunette doll and had already taken up brushing out its slightly knotted hair.

Bandit noticed her mother walk into the room and turned around.  "Look, Mommy!  This one's you!"

Lindsey knelt next to her daughter and kissed the side of her head.  "I see, Bee.  What are you going to dress her in?"

Lily piped up before Bandit could answer.  "They're Killjoys, like Daddy and Mr. Gerard and Mr. Mikey and Mr. Ray were.  They fight bad people."

"Nuh uh," Cherry complained.  "They're princesses."

Lily pushed herself to her knees.  "Then why do they have tattoos, Cherry?"

"Daddy says anyone can have tattoos."  Cherry folded her arms and pouted.

"No they can't!" Lily nearly shouted.  "Have you ever seen a princess with tattoos?"

A huge smile grew acrose Bandit's little face.  "My mommy has tattoos and Daddy says she's a princess."  Gerard blushed and chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through his hair.  Lindsey smirked at him.

"But I want them to fight bad people!" Lily whined.

Jamia stopped amusedly watching the fight going on between her daughters and knelt between them.  "Why can't they be crime-fighting princesses?"

All three little girls grinned.  "Yeah!" they cheered.

While the girls chattered happily, Jamia led Lindsey and Gerard into the kitchen, where Frank still sat with his son.

"Hey guys," Frank smiled up at the visitors.  "Miles is getting big, isn't he?  Devilishly handsome little bugger."  The baby boy laid in his father's arms and made little sucking noises as he drank his formula.  Miles was cute.  Like his sisters, he had dark hair and big, observant hazel eyes.  He stared at the two visitors and inspected them closely.

"He's such a big boy," Lindsey smiled softly.

"Handsome, just like his daddy," Gerard added.

When Miles finished his bottle, Frank stood up and bounced him around for a little while patting his back.  After a few minutes, the little one spit up but overshot the towel on Frank's shoulder and ended up dripping pre-ingested formula down Frank's back.

"Ew," Frank laughed.  "Gross.  I'm going to get changed."  He offered the baby to Gerard.  "He's done now.  Do you want to hold him?"

Gerard quickly obliged and held Frank's rapidly growing son in his arms.  The baby smiled up at Gerard for a moment and Gerard smiled back.  Then, before the man could react, Miles reached up and grabbed Gerard's nose and giggled.  The two women laughed along.

Frank strode back into the room wearing a white button down with the same black skinny jeans he had been wearing before.  Gerard smiled inwardly at the cuteness Frank's growing daddy pudge but then immediately felt guilty because damn it, he was married!

The doorbell rang again and all the dogs stood up and barked but didn't leave their seats.  Jamia excused herself and answered the door, bringing Mikey and Alicia back to the kitchen with her.  At this point, Lindsey held the cooing baby who happened to have grabbed ahold of her finger and was squeezing it and shaking it around with a massive grin on his face.

Alicia immediately began fawning over Miles.  "Hey there, little man," she leaned closer so her face was no more than a foot from the baby.  Miles' expression grew increasingly confused the longer Alicia stayed put with her face close to his.  Eventually, Miles reached out and grabbed the woman's lips.

"That's what you get for talking down to an Iero," Mikey laughed and turned to Frank, bending down a full half foot so their faces were at the same level.  "Isn't that right, little man?" he taunted.

Frank punched him in the gut playfully.

Jamia checked her watched and noticed that it was exactly two minutes before she and the rest of the wives planned to leave.  She started to fidget with impatience.

Frank walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Gerard felt a pang of jealousy since he and Frank used to do that back before they each got married.  Frank would cling on on-stage and they'd have some fun making all the fangirls scream.  Holding Jamia's hands, Frank kissed her cheek.  "Getting antsy, Jamia?  They're not quite late yet."

Mikey moved to lean on the counter.  "Do you think it's Ray or Christa who made them late?" he pondered aloud.

"I blame gas.  Ray always forgets to fill the car before he drives anywhere," Gerard laughed, leaning on the counter next to his brother.  "Remember when we gave him the job of filling the gas tank in the American Widow when we were filming Na Na Na?"

"Oh yeah!" Frank laughed.  "We went to get in the car and it wouldn't start.  Completely empty from when we painted it.  Needless to say, we got weird looks when we stopped at a gas station in full costume.  Grace wasn't exactly happy about it either."

At two minutes after ten, the doorbell rang for one final time.  This time, Cherry and Lily answered the door before Jamia could get there.  "Mister Ray and Miss Christa!"  They burst into a fit of giggles as Ray hoisted them into the air in his extremely muscular arms.

Ray made growling noises as he shook the toddlers and walked into the kitchen to meet everybody else.  When he arrived in the room, Lily was slung over his left shoulder and Cherry over his right.  Christa followed with Bandit on her tail, chattering rapidly about the Barbie doll not being as pretty as Lindsey because she didn't have pretty tattoos on her arms and Cherry and Lily being too mean to let her draw them on.

Lindsey, who still held Miles at this point, passed him back to his father so she could hug the final wife.  Christa, after greeting everybody, quickly took her turn holding Miles in her arms for a few moments and bounced him on her hip.  He cooed for a while, then fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" Frank whispered, not wanting to wake his sleeping son.

"I dunno," Christa shrugged and handed Miles to Jamia, "I bounced."

Jamia disappeared with her son for a minute before returning with her purse.  "Shall we go?" she asked and glanced at the clock again.

"Yeah, let's," Lindsey added.  Each wife kissed her husband on the cheek before they all left out the front door.  Cherry, Lily, and Bandit, who had by this time already returned to the living room, were sitting on the couch and petting Mama, Peppers, and Sweet Pea.

"Bye Mommy!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Have fun, Mommy," Bandit hugged Lindsey with the now-princess clothed Barbie still in hand.

"Bye guys," the wives smiled as they left the house.  Everybody, dogs included, watched Lindsey back the black Way corvette out of the driveway and drive out of sight.

~

For the next few hours, the girls played fairly quietly with the Barbie dolls.  Each girl put their doll in a different ball gown and, much to Mikey's amusement considering he'd missed the earlier conversation, equipped the dolls with belts and combat boots.

Apparently, according to Lily, they wore invisible jet packs and could fly around the room.  Cherry and Lily together decided that they should all name their Killjoy princesses.

Cherry named hers first.  "I call Rainbow Sprinkles!"

Lily laughed.  "You're silly, Cherry.  And I pick Fire Cookie."

"Why Fire Cookie?" Frank smiled, sitting down next to his daughter.

"I love cookies!" Lily reasoned.  "I told you that before.  And Mommy sometimes tells me I'm a tough cookie."

The four men, who had made themselves comfortable on the couches and turned on the television to an old Star Trek re-run, laughed warmly.

Gerard climbed off the couch and sat cross-legged behind Bandit, who was turning the doll in blue over and staring at it.  "What's wrong, Bee?" he asked and pulled his little girl into his lap.

"I dunno what to name her," Bandit pouted.

Gerard made a humming sound.  "I don't know, Bee.  What does she look like to you?"

"Snow Tiger."  Bandit grinned, proud of the name she decided on.

Mikey grinned.  Ray noticed and instantly felt suspicious.  "Mikey, what are you thinking?" he asked tentatively.

"Nothing bad, Ray," Mikey continued grinning, "but I see a Ken with an afro.  And another with blonde hair.  We should play along."

Gerard clambered to his feet.  "I have a black haired Ken at home.  And one that _was_ blonde until Bee colored its hair red when mine was.  I'll go get them."  He reached into his pocket for the keys.  "Shi...ucks," Gerard muttered, "Lindsey has the keys.  And the car."

"I'll drive you," Frank offered and stood up.  "I want to pick out clothing for mine."

Bandit stood up too, but Gerard stopped her from following.  "Play with Uncle Mikey and Mister Ray.  Mister Frank and Daddy will be back soon.  Then we'll play along."

"Okay," Bandit surrendered and kissed Gerard on the cheek.  "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Bee," Gerard hugged his little girl.

Standing up, Gerard followed Frank to the garage, where they climbed into Frank's new grey challenger.

"I miss how we used to be," Gerard admitted after a few minutes on the road.  When they had climbed in, Frank put on a radio station that had just started to play 'Prison.'

"What do you mean?"  Frank asked without separating his eyes from the road.

"Us.  The way we used to be.  We're not as close anymore."

"You're not happy with Lindsey?  With Bee?"

"No, no, I love Lindsey and Bandit is the best thing that ever happened to me," Gerard pondered for a few moments.  "I guess I just miss when it was you, me, Mikey, and Ray against the world.  When you and I were a thing, even though it was a secret."

"Gerard," Frank sighed, "we chose the lives we chose.  And I love Jamia with all my heart.  My children are my life now.  You and I will always be what we are: a friendship with a little extra umph."

Gerard and Frank said nothing until they pulled into Gerard's driveway.  When Frank turned off the car and grabbed the keys, both men walked in silence to the front door.

Frank rolled his eyes.  "Does Lindsey have those keys too?"

"No," Gerard laughed and produced the house key from his pocket.  He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, walking inside and disarming the alarm.

The two men walked inside and Gerard shut the door behind him before leading his friend up the stairs into Bandit's playroom.

"Okay," Frank looked around at the immense number of toys before him, "so where are the dolls?"

Gerard hopped over his daughter's art supplies, walked out and around her cluttered table, and stepped between toys strewn across the floor. "I'm sorry it's such a mess," Gerard apologized.  He knelt down beside a large plastic container.  "I found the dolls!"

Frank leaped over all the obstacles to join Gerard at the far side of the room.  They sat cross-legged on the floor with the container between them and began to dig through the toys.

As they dug deeper in the container, Gerard and Frank slowly began to lean closer to each other until their heads bumped lightly.

Chuckling awkwardly, the men looked up to meet each other's eyes.  "Hey," Gerard whispered, smirking a little.

Frank said nothing.  He just leaned in and planted his lips on Gerard's.  Gerard's eyes flew wide open, but then as Frank didn't break the kiss he closed them and placed his hand on the back of the shorter man's head.

Eventually, though, Frank did pull back for a breath.

"What was that?"  Gerard breathed deeply.

"I agree.  I miss us."  Frank ran his fingers along Gerard's jaw line.  "Besides, you look hot in black."

Gerard launched himself over the container of dolls and tackled Frank onto his back.  "I've heard," he whispered hoarsely against Frank's neck.

Frank reached up and intertwined his fingers in Gerard's hair, kissing him hard.  Once he pulled off, he laughed.  "This is so wrong."

"It feels so good though."  He ground his hips down against Frank's and earned a wanton moan from the smaller man.

"Gerard, we're married," Frank whimpered, only to be interrupted by another moan as Gerard did it again. "Okay, fucker," Frank gave in with a chuckle, "you got me."  He reached down between himself and Gerard and grabbed the taller's junk, making him growl with lust.

Frank palmed the outside of Gerard's pants and earned several lustful whimpers.  Eventually, the men flipped positions and Frank straddled his friend's hips.

"Fuck me," Gerard begged, his hard-on digging into Frank's ass.

"Your wish is my command," Frank murmured against the side of Gerard's neck.  Gingerly, to torment Gerard as much as possible, Frank unbuttoned his friend's pants and pulled them down.

"Frankie!" Gerard cried out when the smaller man ran his teeth along his throbbing cock.

Frank crawled forward and straddled Gerard again.  "What?" he chuckled.

Gerard rolled Frank onto his back again and pinned his hands above his head.  "Behave," Gerard whispered as he tied one of Bandit's jump ropes around Frank's wrists and then to the coloring table a little farther away.

Frank smirked at the lustful man above him.  "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to strip you, I'm going to blow you, and then I'm going to fuck you."

Frank grinned.  "Do it."

Gerard didn't need any more encouragement.  He unbuttoned Frank's shirt and pulled it open to reveal all the tattoos that covered his torso.  Following along Frank's tattoos, Gerard planted kisses and nibbles on every sensitive part of Frank that he had found when they were on tour.  By the time Gerard reached the waistband of Frank's  
pants, the smaller man was moaning and bucking with lust.

"Please," Frank begged.

"Please what?" Gerard taunted, removing Frank's pants and boxers.  The tip of Frank's cock already leaked with precome which Gerard used the very tip of his tongue to remove.

Frank shuddered and moaned.  "Please blow me," he begged.

Gerard stood up.  "In a moment.  I'll be right back."  He left Frank on the ground and disappeared for a few moments before returning with a little bag.  Frank wondered what was in it and bucked his hips up into the air as Gerard kneeled between his legs.  "Now where were we?" he smirked.  "Oh right, I remember."

Gerard wrapped his mouth around Frank's cock and deep-throated him right away.  Frank cried out assorted obscenities and broken words as Gerard worked into a rhythm.

After a few minutes, Gerard pulled a little bottle out of the bag and lubed up the fingers on his right hand while shifting Frank for better access.

"Fuck," Frank groaned as one of Gerard's fingers slipped inside him.  He strained against his bonds when Gerard did something with his tongue that sent fire up along his body.

"You're tight, Frankie," Gerard pulled his mouth off Frank's cock to mention.  He slipped back down and added another finger when he finished his comment.

"Mmmmnnh," was Frank's only response.

Gerard scissored his fingers around before adding a third and earning another pleasured groan.

After another few minutes, Gerard decided Frank was ready and he reached into the bag again, pulling out a cock ring and a condom.

Frank's eyes went wide at the cock ring.  He knew Gerard was going to be a little sadistic with this, not letting Frank finish until he did himself.  And Gee had a ton of stamina.

Gerard smirked, slid the cock ring onto Frank, and rolled the condom onto himself, slicking it up with a generous amount of lube.  He lifted Frank's legs and leaned against his hole.  "You ready, Frankie?"

"Fuck me, Gee," Frank begged.  The cock ring had already left him painfully hard.  His dick throbbed, already feeling close to the edge, but he couldn't will himself to come.

Gerard pressed slowly into his friend, reveling in the heat around his dick.  "You're so fucking tight, Frankie."  Gerard stayed still to let Frank adjust to being so full.  After a few moments, Frank gave the okay to move.

Gerard thrusted into the smaller man, changing his angle until he hit what he was looking for.

Frank arched his back and cried out.  Smirking, Gerard did it again and again, causing waves after waves of pleasure to surge through his body.

"Moan for me, Frankie," the taller man rasped.

"Gee, please," Frank cried out.  "Please let me come."  More incoherent moans accompanied the begging and it pushe Gerard closer to his own tipping point.

As he neared the edge himself, Gerard pulled the cock ring off of his friend and began stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

"Fuck, Gee," Frank panted.  "Fuck!"  He came in hot white spurts across his friend's hand and his own stomach.

The shaking of his climax sent Gerard over the edge too, nearly exploding the condom with its force.

Spent, the two men lay on the floor for a few minutes, panting but otherwise silent.

Eventually, Frank spoke.  "We should hurry up," he urged softly, pulling all his clothing back on and kneeling over the container of toys again.

Gerard groaned and did the same, stopping in between to return his goody bag to his bedroom and grab some paper towels to clean the cum off the carpet.

Sitting around the dolls, the two men fished through the clothing and plastic bodies until they found the redheaded Ken and the black-haired one.

Quickly dressing the dolls, Frank and Gerard ran back out to the car, where they drove back to their daughters and company.

During the ride, they chattered lightly about almost anything that had no connection to their prior activity.

Upon entering the Iero household, the men were met with weird glances from Mikey and Ray.

"What took you so long?" Mikey asked.  "We already beat four bad guys.  Ray's been captured by a fifth."

Lily looked offended.  "It's Jet Star, Mister Mikey.  Mister Ray is sitting right here."  She pointed a tiny accusatory finger at her curly-haired babysitter.

"We got distracted in the playroom," Frank covered for Gerard and himself.

Gerard held up the two dolls he had retrieved in front of him.  "But we brought Party Poison and Fun Ghoul!"

The two men joined their daughters and friends on the floor, playing the game and not once saying a word about their 'distraction' while fetching the dolls.  Some things go better untold.


End file.
